The Gummi Bears meet Tarzan part 4
the next morning Tarzan begins to grow as an eight year old Kala Tarzan Tarzan suddenly he jumps out at her Tarzan i sure scared you mom Kala you sure did cant you imitate any quieter animals Tarzan aw mom thats no fun you wanna see me be a leopard Kala why dont you just come up with your own sound Gorillas Kala and she goes over to them Cubbi hey Tarzan do you wanna wrestle Tarzan sure Cubbi and they roll wrestling each other but land right infront of Kerchak Tarzan oops Cubbi ah oh Terk Tarzan thank goodness youre allright Kala and i have been so worried thank you for finding him Kerchak you are such a wise and caring leader run and they run Tarzan um Cubbi that was close Terk real close if you ask me hello are you thick in the head Tarzan what Terk how many times do i got to tell you if you want Kerchak to like you stay away from him Gorillas hey Terk come on step on it the last ones theres a dung beetle Terk yeah the first one theres gotta eat it Cubbi yuck eat dung beetles thats what Timon and Pumbaa enjoyed eating Tarzan Terk can i come Cubbi yeah Terk can he come Terk well um yeah he could if he could keep up but you know he really cant keep up wait up guys im right behind you Gorillas take that stop hitting yourself stop hitting yourself Terk the fun has arrived thank you very much Gorilla hey Terk what took you so long Terk i had a little pest control problem but its all taken care of whoa suddenly Tarzan jumps on Terk Tarzan hi guys Cubbi you guys should consider Tarzan joining you you know hes a pretty fun guy to be around Gorilla Terk what is this some kind of joke tell me im not looking at the hairless wonder and his gummi bear Cubbi hey watch it Tarzan well Terk said i could come if i could catch up Gorillas oh no Terk Terk ill handle this guys okay listen buddy come here we got a little itsy bitsy problem here okay personally i would love to hang out with you you know i would but the guys they need a little convincing Tarzan okay what do i gotta do Terk do what you gotta do oh its so stupid Tarzan what Cubbi what is it Terk well you gotta go get a hair Cubbi ah a hair what kind of hair Terk what kind hmm an elephant hair they look in the riverbanks and see a herd of elephants fighting roughly with each other Cubbin an elephant hair you crazy he ll be killed Terk like i said stupid right listen take it from me go home okay who needs this aggravation you know im probally gonna leave soon myself you go i ll catch up you see leave it to me i told you but suddenly Tarzan jumps off the cliff Cubbi oh no Tarzan dont Terk Tarzan no Cubbi i hope he doesnt get killed Tarzan aww aww and he splashes into the river Gorilla oh that one hurt him Terk look is he alive Cubbi i see him hes swimming Tarzan hey guys Gorillas hi Terk oh no no no come back come back Cubbi Tarzan dont risk it Gorillas this guys great hey if he lives you should bring him around more often Cubbi thats not a nice thing to be joking about Gorillas come on we better go get a seat Terk oh Cubbi hope hes okay on the riverbanks a baby elephant named Tantor is scared to go in the water Tantor are you sure this water is sanitary its looks questionable to me Mother Elephant its fine honey Tantor yuck but what about the bacteria Mother Elephant Tantor cant you see mommys talking suddenly he sees Tarzan swimming around trying to get the hair from the elephants tail and mistakes him for a pirranah Tantor watch out theres something swimming right behind you Mother Elephant honey mommys losing her patience Tantor but this time i really see something Mother Elephant oh boy he sees Tarzan and mistakes him for a piranha Tantor piranha its a piranha Mother Elephant sweetheart there are no piranhas in africa Second Elephant dont tell the kid that of course theyre are piranhas in africia Third Elephant no shes right theyre native to south america Tantor ah its right behind you Mother Elephant for the last time honey theyre are no piranhas in africia but suddenly one gets bit Second Elephant my butt Tantor told you Second Elephant theres something on my butt Third Elephant what is it they see Tarzan in the water opening his mouth elephants a piranha and a stampede starts Cubbi oh no Gorillas hes dead were dead Cubbi this is worst thabn the wildbeast stampede quick run Gruffi whats going on oh no its an elephant stampede time for gummy berry juice and they drink it and dodge the stampede and the gorillas run and Kerchak saves a baby gorilla dodging the stampede Gorilla Kerchak thank you and the stampede finally ends Cubbi oh no look Terk Tarzan buddy come on dont die on me dont die on me you werent suppose to do that Cubbi come on Tarzan breath Tantor get away from there dont you know a piranha can strip your flesh in seconds Cubbi what are you talking about hes not a piranha Terk hes alive hes alive Cubbi what a miracle Tantor hes a live Terk you idiot you nearly gave me a heart attack ya happy Tarzan ah huh Cubbi you got the hair Terk i dont believe it you got the hair Tantor is that what this is all about i got the whole tail of it my name is Tantor Cubbi my name is Cubbi and these are Tarzan and Terk Gorillas Tarzan Terkina Tarzan and Terk oh no Tantor whos that Tarzan and Terk my mom Grammi Cubbi Cubbi my comrads Kala Tarzan Terk hi aunt Kala Kala oh you scared me what happened Tarzan well i Terk um its sort of a long its involved becuase of what happened it was weird Kerchak what happened Tarzan it was my fault Kerchak Kala Tarzan Tarzan we were playing and well im sorry Kerchak Kerchak you almost killed someone Tarzan it was an accident Tummi boy this is worst than the time Mufasa scolded Simba for going to the elephant graveyard and Mowglis stepfather scolded Mowgli for trying to go back in the jungle again Kala hes only a child Kerchak thats no excuse Kala you cant keep defending him Kala but he ll learn Kerchak he will never learn you cant learn to be one of us Kala because you never give him a chance Kerchak give him a chance Kala look at him he will never be one of us and he walks away Kala Kerchak Tarzan Zummi well that didnt go right Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs